This description relates to operation of security systems in particular intrusion systems.
Wireless sensor network/wireless device based data collection systems with remote server-based monitoring and report generation are becoming more common in applications such as home safety monitoring, electrical and water utility meter monitoring, and human and asset tracking. For example, it is common for businesses and homeowners to have a security system for detecting alarm conditions at their premises and signaling the conditions to a monitoring station or to authorized users of the security system.
Traditional access control systems provide a valuable perimeter protection function to prevent unauthorized access to buildings or secured areas within buildings. An example of a traditional building system with separate systems for fire, surveillance and access control has people counting analytics to detect tailgating.